


DANGER, HIGH VOLTAGE

by Prawnperson



Series: Submarine series [11]
Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I feel like I’m spamming the tag with this strange rare pair series, OOC, SO, Very OOC, basically the constant equivalent of one hotel room with one bed, blame it on the double shock, but nothing spicy, overcharged WX, sorry about that guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: FIRE IN THE GATES OF HELL





	DANGER, HIGH VOLTAGE

The rain is pelting down, and WX is miserable. It’s apparent. Everyone in the camp can tell. For the past two weeks, the water has come non-stop, and whilst nobody has exactly enjoyed the constant barrage, the robot is having the worst time of all.

That’s why it surprises Walani so much whenever they suddenly dash out of the rock walls of the base in the middle of a heavy storm. That is why her face falls and her heart races with terrified anxiety whenever she hears a great rip of lightning tear down through the air and hit something a short while later. She has a horrible feeling that if she could hear it from all the way out here, it must have hit with some impact.

She dashes out after them and finds them a great distance from the camp, lying in a pile on the sopping grass. She gasps and quickly kneels beside them, cradling their head in her lap. Their eyes are completely and totally blank, and she can’t hear a single sound coming from them. Until suddenly-

“SYSTEM OVERLOAD!”

There’s an alarming flash, and Walani’s blinded by bright light emanating from them, shining like a beam from their optics. They grow warmer, pleasantly so, Walani enjoying the feeling of the heat and incredibly mild buzzing against her thighs. Unfortunately, the sensation doesn’t last long, as WX-78 jumps up with an exact precision that she’s never seen before. 

They spit out tiny sparks with every movement they make, the rain still running off their body in heavy rivulets, but they don’t seem to notice.

“Are you alright?”

She asks, only mildly panicked. WX-78 nods with an almost erratic energy, twitches, grins. They look a bit manic. 

“I REQUIRE SHELTER!”

Their voice seems to permanently be stuck at a shout, almost deafening. Walani thinks for a second before taking off her snake skin hat and placing it on WX’s head. 

“ADEQUATE RAIN PROTECTION! NEW OBJECTIVE: PROTECTION FOR YOU!”

Walani is about to tell them they should just go back to camp until the storm dies down when another strike of lightning hits WX’s frame. They light up with the contact, their conductivity seemingly off the charts with the added benefit of water. They let out a choked, ecstatic little noise, before falling flat again the second the strike leaves them.

Their face turns up from the dirt quickly, now even brighter than before.

“SYSTEM-EM OVERLOAD-OAD!”

Their voice is glitching under the sudden pressure on their systems. Walani fixes her face with a worried gaze and rummages through her backpack. There’s a sigh of relief as her fingers brush the umbrella, and then an alarmed squeal.

“Ah!”

She’s lifted up off the ground like a small package, WX holding her close to their chest, arranging her so that she’s curled up. Walani mutters and fumbles with the umbrella, curses as it slips in her wet hands, before she finally opens it and manages to hold it above the robot’s head.

“Are you mad? You’re going to get waterlogged!”

They laugh. It’s an odd sound. Harsh and cold and robotic, but also pleasant and cheerful.

“I AM INVINCIBLE IN-IN-IN MY CURRENT FORM-FORM.”

Lies, she knows. Still, there is something quite nice about the whole situation. Sitting comfortably in the arms of a happy WX-78 is something she never thought she’d live to experience. They’re cozy like a thermal stone, a wonderful contrast to the bitterly freezing rain, the jittery buzzing of their palm against her back soothing some great ache in her muscles. 

“Oh-Hm-now let’s just wait a second.”

It’s hard to resist the urge to fall asleep in the comfortable embrace. It’s equally hard to resist the urge to nuzzle against the heated metal.

“We’re awfully far from camp and it’s getting dark. Do you think-“

WX looks upwards, almost comically, and makes the astute observation of:

“THE RAIN HAS STOPPED.”

Walani is silent for a moment. 

“SHORT CALCULATIONS HA-HAVE DEDUCED THAT EVEN AT MY GREATLY-Y-Y INCREASED SPEED WE ARE TOO FAR FROM CAMP TO RETURN BEFORE SUN DOWN. BEST VIABLE-ABLE OPTION: SET UP TEMPORARY SHELTER FOR TONIGHT.”

They begin running in a random direction, and Walani finds it immensely disorienting to move at such a high speed in the relative dark with only a small circle of light illuminating their path. It doesn’t take long for WX-78 to screech to a stop in a small clearing that’s almost entirely walled off by trees. It’s safe looking for tonight, at least, and should provide some privacy from any unwanted visitors taking the form of arachnids. 

“Ok, if you just set me down here I can build us a fire.”

“NEGATIVE.”

“What?”

WX-78 barely suppresses their electrified grin. They reposition the woman in their arms, try not to let their excitement show. The overload may have slightly impaired their judgment of how filthy humans are. Yes, that’s what they’ll blame it on later.

“YOU WILL PERISH IN THE NIGHT WITHOUT HEAT. WHILE IT WOULD BE FUNNY, THE OTHER FLESHLINGS WOULD BE ANGRY, WHICH IS ALWAYS AN UNNECESSARY HASSLE. IF I’M GUESSING CORRECTLY, YOUR BACKPACK WILL ONLY CONTAIN FOOD.”

Their delivery is smug and no longer riddled with water induced glitches. Walani pouts at that, but can’t deny it. She’ll admit that she isn’t the best at planning ahead in terms of supplies. 

“Well, what do you suggest, then, smarty-bot?”

They scan the clearing briefly and make their way over to a fallen log, perching on it and sitting Walani so that she’s comfortably nestled in their lap.

“HAPPY?”

No response. Instead, she puts down the umbrella, slings her pack around and digs through it. It doesn’t take long for her to find what she’s looking for-wrapped honey nuggets

“GIVE ME THOSE.”

WX-78 snatches them rather briskly out of her hands, and she makes an offended little noise. She’s quickly silenced by WX shoving one of them into her mouth, and she scrunches up her nose in alarm.

“YOU EAT WITH ALARMING INEFFICIENCY.”

She smirks around the mouthful of food and swallows.

“Don’t be rude, man!”

WX-78 laughs, and that sets her off as well, and neither of them really understand why they’re laughing, but it’s still nice.

They spend the next half hour shoving honey nuggets into each other’s mouths with rough playfulness, and the robot almost doesn’t notice Walani shimmying in closer to them as night falls over the rest of the world, save for their one circle of pale light.

**Author's Note:**

> I just listened to the electric six the whole time I was writing this. Comments are greatly appreciated as always.


End file.
